The Soldier Girl
by Sassy.Nox
Summary: Vash loses his temper and Lili runs away to join the swiss army. Rated for war scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_The soldier girl_

_Her body Lay limply in the snowdrift as another artic blast of wind blew fluffy flakes across the young girl._

"No" Vash muttered as tears streamed down his face.

_Her sweet blonde hair was spread about her head, bloody and tangled, like a halo from hell itself._

"I'm sorry" He choked as sobs ripped through his sleeping body.

_Her eyes, normally full of loyal devotion and admiration, lay closed as her eyelashes caught snowflakes._

"Lili wake up" He pleaded as he flung his arms pushing all the warm blankets off himself and his bed.

_Clenched in her hand was a blue hair ribbon that had once been bright and clean, but now was dull and blood stained._

Vash shivered both from his nightmare and from the chill of a Swiss winter.

_Her whole body looked paler than her normal creamy porcelain and her legs were tucked up to her chin, in a vain effort to keep herself warm._

Vash shot up in bed screaming profanities before he realized that the nightmare, was just that, a nightmare. He stared blankly at the moonlit wall.

"But my sweet Lili is still out there somewhere damn it, and it's all my fault" He reminded himself.

"She's alone and cold" By now fresh tears had sprung, and his nose tingled, a sure sign he was about to cry.

"Where are you Lili?" He questioned the darkness as he doubled over, in an effort to smother the pain in his chest.

"God damn it Lili where are you?" He whispered before racking sobs overtook him, shaking him to the core, forcing him to hear his voice crack as tears stained the pink pajamas the small nation in question had hand sewed herself.

~*~oOo~*~

"Morning boys" General Westcott shouted merrily at the group of bleary eyed men in front of him.

"For the past few weeks, I've been warming you up" He marched back and forth in front of the soldiers.

"Now, I'm going to make you men" He leaned into the face of a particularly small boy, with feminine features.

"Yes sir" The whole group of boys shouted in chorus.

"Ah I don't think you understand gentleman" He smirked.

"The training with be grueling, parts of you that you didn't even know you had will hurt, you'll want to go home but you won't be able to."

"Yes sir" The boys shouted again, the little one staring straight ahead, not noticing when the General marched up to him.

"Boy, what's your name?" He shouted in the younger's face.

"Lukas, sir" His voice rang loud and unafraid, yet a little higher than any of the other's.

"How old are you Lukas?" The General sneered, the kid couldn't be much older than twelve.

"Sixteen, sir." Once again the boy looked ahead with unblinking eyes, totally unfazed.

"Well Lukas, I just want to let you know that this is your last chance to drop" He hoped the kid would, he didn't want to loose another little one this year.

"No Sir, I will be staying, Sir" Lukas shouted right back out at the General.

"God bless you son" He whispered so no one but Lukas could hear.

~*~oOo~*~

"Vash, we might have a hit here" Roland, the local police chief shouted to the young man in the other room.

"Ah you always serve Roland" Vash grinned as he strolled over to the cop's desk and leaned into the computer screen.

"So, what've we got?" He tried to squish the little sprout of hope boiling in his chest.

"Um, a young lady named Martha Delfts picked up a girl around fifteen years of age, and dropped her off at the military bus stop. The profile fits, Bobbed blonde hair, blue ribbon, red dress. Everything checks out"

"Great, send a team to that bus stop pronto, get the approximate time she dropped the target off and I want to know which bus she boarded and where it was headed" Vash sipped his coffee.

"Yes sir, already on it" The cubby middle aged man leaned back down to the keyboard.

"Ah, Roland? I'm going on a walk." He needed to think, outside, with the cool Swiss air and greenery.

"Of course Mr. Zwingli" Roland barely mumbled as Vash slipped out the door.

Walking through his great gardens Vash let himself space out, and before he knew it he was sitting on the bench him and Liechtenstein had shared years ago, when she asked him why he saved her the night they met.

"_Bother?" She asked her eyes big and innocent_

"_Yes." He tried to hide his feelings, and it was working._

"_Why did you save me that night? I was poor, and you where poor yourself, why did you take on another person to support?" Her pretty voice dripped with guilt._

"_I couldn't just leave you there" Oh how badly he wanted to say 'because I love you' but what he said instead surprised him._

"_It was my duty as a country to save you." He nodded his head._

"_Oh, okay." Vash didn't see silent tears streak down her face as she mouthed the words._

"_It was your duty"_

Vash Snapped out of the flashback. He Stood and relocated to the little hill where he tried to teach Liechtenstein how to shoot.Oh how he loathed that day. He swore, never to lose his temper at the little girl again, if he ever got her back.

"_Lili you hold it like this" He said slamming the butt of the gun into her shoulder._

"_Yes Bother" She winced at the impact but said nothing for fear of angering her dear mentor. _

"_ARG Lili why can you get it? It's simple, this is the trigger, this is the safety and this is the hammer"_

"_I'm sorry brother" Frustration built in her chest as she tried to please her brother, but the gun felt weird on her shoulder and she kept getting the safety button mixed up with the hammer thingy._

"_No, Never say your sorry. Sorry is a sign of weakness. But you wouldn't know. Everything ABOUT you is weak. You don't have a Military, You can hardly carry thirty pounds, the only thing you can do is run. And that's a sign of weakness too. Do you know how hard it is to support us both? And you never fight your own fights, so my people have to. Your so useless sometimes Lili, just like Italy, and just like Sealand."_

_He went back over what he just shouted. The harshness of his words and the pain in her eyes made his throat clench and his knees go weak. Why did he just say that? He didn't mean any of it. But the tears streaming down her face told him he made a grave error, intentionally, or not._

"_I see brother" The pain hacked at her angelic voice until she hiccupped._

"_I-I Will try harder" She bowed her head and left the courtyard, no doubt to lock herself in her room._

"_Lili" he whispered_

"_Lili I didn't mean any of it" But she had already carefully shut her bedroom door before collapsing onto the floor as sobs ripped through her tiny body. _

Reviews anyone? I have to say this is only my second fanfic, and I'm quite proud of it, so tell me how the first chapter was? ^J^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lukas' head hurt, badly. Scratch that, his whole body hurt. Every inch of him, from the tip of his head to the ends of his toes felt like he had fallen into a grain mill and been pulverized along with all the corn.

"Arh, My whole body hurts" He mumbled to no one.

"Me too comrade" A young man with sliver white hair and red eyes piped up.

"I don't think we've met. My name is Gilber… ahh … Gilberto. Ah, Yea! I'm Gilberto, nice to meet ya…."

The strange boy seemed to forget his own name, however, Lukas overlooked it. They were all dirt tired anyway, he was about to call himself Lili. He sighed.

"My name's" Lukas stopped to clear his throat.

"Ah My names Lukas, nice to meet you Gilberto" His voice sounded much deeper this time.

"Hey, hey we're all on the same side here, call me Gil" He flashed a winning smile at the small boy.

"Yea, um, that's great and all Gil, but I kinda gotta go" Lukas shifted his weight from his left foot to his right.

The boy was physically squirming under Gilbert's gaze. He was making the kid uncomfortable instead of making him a friend.

'What was it that west said?' thought Gil. Oh. Yea.

"_Gilbert, you must infiltrate the Swiss army, they're the strongest and most lethal kids around. And they're boys start off young. Real young. Meaning: we can't let the Allies bringing 'ol Switzy onto their side. So, I need you to spy for me bruder. Make sure you blend in, make friends. Got that?"_

"_Hm? Oh yea whatever you need West, I got your back one hundred percent." Gilbert threw his head back and gave his signature laugh _

"_Kesesesesesese" Gilbert propped himself up on his elbow, the rest of him sprawled lazily over his brother's couch, with his legs hanging off the end._

"_Slap a beret on my head and call me Swiss" Gilbert grinned while Ludwig face palmed _

"_Don't mess this up. But I have faith in you bruder." Ludwig cleared his throat awkwardly._

"_DOITSU" An incredibly happy Italian boy shouted as his arms wrapped around Ludwig only to be swung in a circle before being planted firmly on the ground and kissed on the forehead._

"_Ah, there you are Feli" Ludwig chuckled._

"_Yea, well, hate to break up the love fest but I'm leaving, b-." Gilbert rolled off the couch and face planted._

"_Oush" He muttered, his nose being squished by his awesome head as the stupid Italian boy laughed and his brother ruffled Feli's hair._

"_Like I was saying, bye bro." Gilbert sulked out of the living room, slamming the door behind him._

Gilbert's flash back bubble poppedasLukas cleared his throat.

"Uh, yea, anyway. Bye kid" Gil fumbled his goodbye watching the thin boy limp to his own tent.

'Hmp' strange kid, girly even. Gil shrugged it off. Now was no time to get attached to anybody.

~*~oOo~*~

"_Of course we will help find her Switzerland, it's the least I can do after she broke Feli out of that fever last year." _ Switzerland smiled after he hung up the phone with Germany. He remembered her cool pale hand ringing rags out and placing them on Northern Italy's hot forehead as the boy murmured nonsense about pasta.

"_SURE BRO. Anything I could do to help wouldn't be nearly enough after she sewed the fur back on my jacket." _Vash sighed. He also remembered her losing days of sleep trying to find a stich that would hold the soft rabbit fur to the worn leather.

"_My sisters and I would be honored to help with the search. Especially after she coached Ukraine out of her… breakdown last year"_ He didn't really want the creepy Russian and his youngest sister out searching for Lili. But Ivan's reference brought back memories of the day his tiny girl cradled the older woman's head in her lap and sung for hours, trying to calm Ukraine.

Switzerland moaned. This was the last call. He had already enlisted the help of every country he could contact. Except Hungary and Austria.

"_OH MY!" _ Elizaveta swooned in her melodramatic manner.

"_Of course we'll help Vash. You guys are practically family"_ Switzerland sighed, at least he hadn't had to tell her why Liechtenstein ran away.

**Short Chapter, is short. Sorry Guys. =D Hope you liked it anyway **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A group of teenagers huddled in a loose blob, watching each boy pick from the pile of incredible weapons and try to impress the General in some way. Some tried to shoot, but failed. Some tried to camouflage but failed. And some just couldn't come up with anything to do at all.

A cloud of nervousness floated above their heads, until a certain albino stepped up. He spent little time pondering over his weapon and spent more time ripping the bayonets off of guns and sending them through the chests of the dummies set up at the other end of the field.

"Kesesesesesese" Gilbert shot a cocky grin at the other soldiers in training before he plopped down onto the grass lazily.

"LUKAS ZINSLI" Apparently the General thought he had to shout, even though the boys were clustered not ten feet away from him.

Lili stepped up without hesitation, long used to her false name, and sulked over to the pile.

'I really don't want to do this' She pouted in her head while she scooped up one of Gil's discarded and bayonetless rifles which she chucked over to the red 'X'.

Her eye caught on a wooden bow, polished and finished until it shone gold.

"Perfect" She whispered.

Her right hand wrapped itself around the grip while her left fumbled with a quiver of arrows.

Lili practically danced back to the 'X' and kicked the rifle aside, its use to her expired.

Her back arched slightly and her elbow leveled with her shoulder. She pulled the string back with her fingers to test the tightness. Just right.

She popped the arrow onto the string and assumed her former position, with her back arched and elbow level. No one noticed the arrow whizzing by until it lodged itself in the chest of a dummy, already speared by Gil. The arrow broke the bayonet cleanly in the middle. Lili sighed in contentment as she watched the heaver half of the bayonet begin crawling towards earth.

The bayonet clattered to the ground but its descent went unnoticed by the others. Everyone was too busy gawking at the petite boy whose cheeks were dusted with pink.

"I get bored easy, archery's a good pastime." Lukas muttered as he kicked the dust.

~*~oOo~*~

Vash continued to stare at the stove, as he had for the past thirty minutes. He used to be a great cook, but that was before they invented ovens.

"Mein Gott, where's the on switch?" He half expected the little girl to dance up behind him and shoo him from her domain.

He fiddled with the knobs, succeeding to coax a flame from the burner.

"AHA!" He pranced around the kitchen doing his normal victory dance, until he realized that Lili had updated his appliances years ago. The stove was supposed to heat up without an open flame. Oops.

"SHIT FUCK" The neutral country dashed to the fridge and grabbed the first thing he got his hands on, Lili's last pitcher of lemonade. He realized what it was as soon as the fire on the stove sputtered out.

~*~oOo~*~

Austria looked up from his cup of tea.

"What is it dear?" The Hungarian woman asked him pleasantly.

"I could have sworn I just heard Switzerland scream _fuck a fucking duck_" The Austrian shook his head.

"Just go back to your cross word dear I'm sure your just hearing things." Hungary got up and peeped out the window anyway.

Standing on his front yard next door a very angry Swiss man shouted profanities at the woods as he stomped around his poor lawn.

"Yes dear, I'm sure you're just hearing things…" Hungary lied as she bent her head back over her sewing.

~*~oOo~*~

**I actually love this chapter 3 even though it's short. Thank you so much Blue Wallpaper. I look forward to your reviews and honestly, you're the reason I'm typing a Fanfic at 1:05 in the morning xDD and to answer your question, Gilbert lies (though not effectively) about his name, and his features have been hidden somewhat to avoid detection. Remember Lili is sweet and gullible, and Prussia's supposed to look Swiss =P **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Lukas smeared more mink oil on his rag and rubbed the leather furiously. This had to be the worst thing he'd ever done. This was worse than cleaning his brother's guns. Way worse. His hands were raw and bleeding and he had to wrap them in strips he tore from his socks so he wouldn't get blood on the saddle. He was so absorbed in his achy finger and the oily saddle he failed to notice a sneaky Prussian creep up behind him.

"Dude, fuck, your hands!" Gilbert leapt back in surprise as he watched the tiny boy scrub the saddle.

"Y-Yea" He hardly looked up.

"Whoa, how long have you been out here?" Prussia instinctually looked up at the orange red sky.

"Umm, sense breakfast I think" He bent his elbow up rubbing a particularly dry spot.

"Hey, it's almost rec. time" He thought back, remembering not seeing Lukas at lunch or dinner.

"You've been here all day, rubbing your hands raw." Gilbert sighed and looped his arms under Lukas's as he lifted the surprisingly light boy off the ground.

"Come on, I'll clean you up and then I'll pawn your ass at ping pong." Gilbert smirked as the flustered boy followed him into his tent.

"Here, I won't bite." His tone was much softer this time. He pulled the petite boy into his lap before unfolding a medical supply kit and cleaning his wounds.

"Urm ah, thanks" He glanced around nervously until Gil leaned forward and carefully set his chin on Lukas's shoulder and sighed.

"H-Hey, Gil?" Lukas's voice cracked.

"Mmm?" He leaned his head into the warm spot right between the other's ear and the base of his neck.

"D-Do you ever miss your Bruder?" Lukas had heard so much about West, an odd nickname for a brother, but a nickname all the same. Sometimes he wondered if he was the only one who missed their family so badly; sense the other only chatted happily about his.

"Yes, I do. I miss Mein little Bruder a lot sometimes…" Gilbert felt as if someone had stuck a pick ax in his chest. This kid could play his nerves like a harp.

"I miss my Bruder terribly. But, Gil why did you enlist? Why not stay?" God damn, this kid was innocent.

"Urm, well, I'm not really from Switzerland. I moved here from Germany. And well, If I hadn't I'd been sent to a death camp by my own brother. He'd have no choice." Gil buried his face in Lukas's shoulder and cried softly.

"O-Oh, my. But why would you be sent to a place for Jews? You're not a Jew. And I don't think your being albino would've gotten you there." Gil felt Lukas shift, and lean so his back was lying on Gilbert's chest and his mouth was right next to his ear.

"Because I'm Bi-sexual, and the Nazi's are obsessed with ridding the world of Jews and Gays and the disabled." He kept his eyes in Lukas's shirt.

"Well, love is love, no matter what form it's in." The small boy's eyes opened wide with shock as Gilberto leaned in and pushed his lips into Lukas's.

"I couldn't agree more."

~*~oOo~*~

"GERMANY! GET THAT PASTA HEADED BAFOON UNDER CONTROL. This is an _organized _search party, not a fucking DAY CARE." Switzerland glared at the half naked boy running around chatting happily.

"Oi you, Chocolate bastard don't call my brother a bafoon" Another Italian piped up.

"Holy shit there's two?" Switzerland almost passed out.

"Mein Gott he's stupid." Hungary muttered as she wacked Switzerland on the head with her pan, effectively knocking him totally unconscious.

~*~oOo~*~

Gilbert re-read the letter. Liechtenstein was missing. And she joined the army. She could get killed. Or hurt, or lost. Gilbert's head swam as so many horrific possibilities swirled around each scaring him that much more.

He typed out a response and one from his brother soon followed.

'You sure she's not just hiding somewhere? That kid, well, she's so sweet. I hope she's okay. ~Redeyes'

'Bruder I'm positive. She's been gone for almost two months. We think she boarded your bus. Have you noticed any nurses that bear a resemblance? ~Jellyhair'

'No none at all. But there is this boy; I guess he looks like her. ~Redeyes'

'No, she wouldn't dress as a boy. Switzerland is sure of it. ~Jellyhair'

'Okay Bruder. I gotta go its lights out. ~Redeyes'

'Alright, goodnight. ~Jellyhair'

**Argh it's been so long sense I've worked on this story. Sorry this chapter's so short, but it's so cute. I love Ludwig's code name too ^^; haha R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Light hands flitted over the pot, sprinkling seasonings and vegetables as a beaming face assured him that the soup would be wonderful._

Switzerland's hand swatted limply at the air in his sleep, as if to wave away this painful memory.

_Sweetly braided hair waved merrily at him while smoke curled from the fire and her skirts bundled at her ankles, flapping wildly as she put more things in the cast iron bowel._

Vash kicked the constricting sheets off his fully clothed body. His head throbbed vaguely both in his concussion fueled dream and in his real body.

_Lili's magic tricks turned the nothing he had provided, into thick filling soup. His tongue tingled as the warmth flooded his abused body._

He stiffened, his body remembering the pain of past battle wounds.

_Her tattered but clean dress reminded him that they both needed new clothes. Clothes he couldn't afford._

His eyes snapped open as his mind scrambled to collect its thoughts. Where the hell was he? Why did his head hurt?

"Ugnh" He muttered as he rubbed the strangely frying pan shaped wound on his head. Only one person could make a mark like that.

"HUNGARY!"

~*~oOo~*~

Lili marched on harder. Her eyes squinted against the pelting rain and her muddy hair that slapped in her face. Out of nowhere a hand tapped her shoulder roughly and she whipped around to find the rest of the platoon standing still looking around just like she was. The General waved wildly at the boys and pointed franticly to the horizon. She shielded her eyes with her hand and strained to make out the blurry figures marching towards them. Wait. Figures. Marching towards them. She glanced the other way, where many of the other boys were pointing and praying; More foreign soldiers that way. They were cornered. Shit.

~*~oOo~*~

Ludwig paced his house for the tenth time today. He eyed the letter slot on the door before his eyes drifted to the telegram machine he had set up for him and Gilbert to communicate. His brother hadn't gotten in contact for the past week. Ludwig was struck with a pang of guilt and worry. He had sent his older brother into unmapped territory. Territory he had _known _his and the allies' troops would be pushing on. Territory he may be killed protecting. He ran his fingers through his gelled hair and sat back down and sent his third message today.

~*~oOo~*~

"NAZIS AND ALLIES. WE'RE CORNERED" Everyone in the group heard the man in charge shout. The entire mass of people began to load rifles they hardly knew how to use and cram what little food they had into smaller packs on their waists.

Gilbert panicked. He couldn't fight his brother's people. But they were pushing the Swiss border. And if he didn't fight, he'd blow his cover. He glanced over to the small boy he'd grown horribly attached to. His heart twisted as he watched limber fingers tremble as they loaded bullets into a gun that weighed as much as the owner himself. Lukas's green eyes shone with courage and fear as he aimed his gun with the rest of his comrades. They heard the order to fire as soon as the first tank fired. BOOM. BAM.

~*~oOo~*~

Vash gathered his special mission's team and briefed them.

"Hitler has sent the oldest branch of his youth to push our North East border about two miles from Lake Constance. The only soldiers there are a small regiment of boy ages fourteen to twenty. Somehow the Allies managed to sneak across the French-German border and have cornered the Nazi army. But they've also cornered that group of children. The General, Mr. Archibald Westcott was moving them from a training camp in Basel to a camp a few miles outside of Winterthur where the training is more advanced. So our job is to go in and shoot down both the Allied army and the German army, while keeping that group of teenagers safe. The French have just sent me a letter explaining that they are well aware that our boys are out there and that they will shoot them down just as quickly as they'd shoot a Nazi. So there's no time to spare. Along with the boys there's a small quad of medic trainees all fourteen to eighteen and a mob of civilians from a town outside of Olten that was destroyed by a Nazi fire bomb." He looked around at the hundred or so men. He knew they were outnumbered, he knew they were probably going to die. But they had to get those innocent kids out of there. If it meant sacrificing himself and his men, so be it.

"Any questions?" He asked as his head swiveled looking through the hordes of men.

"Vash?" Elizaveta's unusually sober voice rang through his ears as she rested her dainty but callused hand heavily on his shoulder.

"Yes" His eyes stared straight ahead unblinking, not looking at the neutral countries standing behind him.

"What about Lili?" Her lip trembled slightly, afraid of his answer.

"All search and rescue missions concerning Mein Kleine Schwester are to be canceled. Permanently." An audible gasp spread behind him.

"B-But, Vash" The blonde boy cut her off.

"It's final, load up men, get moving. As for the rest of you, stay put. Do _not_ interfere." He marched off into the dirty rain as Austria held a sobbing Hungary.

**Oh my, what a long chapter *-* I spent all day on this *flails* But I'm pretty pleased with it =3 If you have questions or find mistakes please do message me or review with your response. Thank youu~ **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lili: Wait… big Bruder gave up trying to find me? T-T**_

_**Vash: Errrrr….**_

_**Holli: Shuttup and read…..**_

Chapter six

Her head swam as she stood there in the middle of the battle field dumbfounded. She and her friends were going to die. There's no way they could fight the Germans and the French together. No fucking way. But her brother had taught her two things. One, no matter what, don't give up. Even when you're about to die, fight until you faint. Two, Lili could do anything if she set her mind to it. She flagged down the group of boys still standing and huddled with them, forming a plan.

~*~oOo~*~

"Can't you drive any faster? There are kids dying on the field at this moment, fucking STEP ON IT!" An angry and slightly frantic voice roared through the military truck. If he were to be honest, he wasn't worried about the other boys in that platoon; he was worried about number 453, a sixteen year old orphan with dark blonde hair and feminine features. A boy going by the name of Lukas. A girl whose real name was Lili.

~*~oOo~*~

The tanks continued firing at the loose group of adolescents as they tied four hand grenades and threw the makeshift bomb at a cluster of the blasted vehicles, effectively blowing them to bits. But somehow a ball struck its target, right in the center of the group. Her eyes clouded with tears and innocent boy's blood as she ran and hid like a frightened rabbit.

~*~oOo~*~

Vash jumped from the back of the vehicle before it even stopped. His boots hit the ground with a hollow thud as he whipped his favorite rifle from behind him and gave the order to fire at anything that wasn't Swiss. His troops marched out in an orderly line behind him as they came to the aid of the boys.

~*~oOo~*~

Gilbert ducked as another sputtering metal ball flew from the end of the tank. He dove forward tucking his head in his arms as he rolled on the ground and unfurled, lying sprawled on the ground, scrambling to get up. His eyes scanned the battle field looking for a familiar feminine form. He found it laying huddled behind a fallen tree, tears streaming down his face, firing (and hitting soldiers) at regular intervals from behind his makeshift cover. Gil's heart shattered as he watched a ball fly in the air directly over the kid's head.

~*~oOo~*~

Vash noticed Germany at the same time he noticed France who noticed Switzerland. They aimed their weapons and shouted at the same time.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Vash poked the air in front of Germany with his gun.

"Why are you here Germany? This is just a teeny tiny border push, remember? What has called the mastermind himself out from his big bad dog house?" He growled behind clenched teeth.

"I have important business with someone in your army. Ask the wine-o-path over there why he's here." He nodded towards France.

"Oi, we were cornering the Nazis. You just happened to be in the wa- is that Prussia?" All three heads snapped in the direction of an albino, a blonde and a cannon ball.

~*~oOo~*~

Austria pressed his foot down a little farther. They couldn't get there fast enough. Even if him and his army of Hungary, Gilbird, Poland, Belgium and the Netherlands, got there soon, it wouldn't be fast enough to tell Switzerland what they had found.

_**God, I'm so evil right? Cliff hanger~ haha the little group of countries rushing to the battle field is also the group that stood behind him when he gave the order to stop all search operation. I feel like this is so jumpy, but it's supposed to be that way I guess… *sigh* this has sat in my save files for three weeks, I just had to get my lazy arse up and write the ending. Enough author ranting! ^J^ If I get six reviews I will get the final two chapters up in the next two weeks ;D **_


End file.
